The invention relates to sheet type felt suitable for use in manufacture of roofing material and to sheet type roofing material such as shingles made therefrom.
Sheet type roofing materials such as shingles and rolled roofing are normally made from cellulosic felt impregnated and coated with asphalt or from fiberglass mat coated and impregnated with asphalt. Materials based on each of these substrates have certain disadvantages. Conventional sheet roofing materials using cellulosic felt substrates do not provide a desirable degree of fire protection. Roofing materials based on the use of fiberglass mat as substrate can provide the desired degree of fire protection, but tend to have inferior handling characteristics in either hot or cold weather.